The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known vehicle powertrain system systems include one or more torque actuators coupled to a transmission that transfers torque to a driveline for tractive effort. Known torque actuators include internal combustion engines and electric motor/generators. On-vehicle power electronics devices are employed to operate electric motor/generators, and can generate waste heat in the process. Service life of an electronic device, e.g., an on-vehicle power electronics device, can be shortened when exposed to temperatures that exceed design specifications. On-vehicle cooling circuits can be employed to manage temperature in an on-vehicle power electronics device. Elements of cooling circuits, e.g., fans and pumps, consume electric power thus affecting overall vehicle fuel consumption.